


James Gets the Girl

by NeonDomino



Series: Jily Fever [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Lily and Remus give each other the push needed to tell Sirius and James how they really feel
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Jily Fever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	James Gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **
> 
> Written in 2014, Rewritten in 2021
> 
> **  
> **

* * *

Lily sits on the comfortable sofa in the Gryffindor tower. her head rests against Remus' shoulder as she takes in the sight in front of her - James Potter flirting with someone else. Flirting with a girl in the year below them. Remus hasn't moved in a while and Lily assumes he's fallen asleep on the sofa again. It wouldn't surprise her, but she doesn't move.

"Has he given up on me?" she mutters out loud, but not loud enough for anyone else but Remus to hear her. She doesn't realise she's voiced this thought though, distracted as she is.

"Of course not," Remus murmurs from next to her, causing her to jump.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asks, moving to look at her friend. She feels her cheeks moving, because that thought is enough to prove that she cares about this, and she's spent so long pretending that she's not interested. Well, at first she wasn't pretending. But the last few months she's been seeing this from a different light.

"You did," Remus tells her. "Come on, Lily, he's been pining over you since he was thirteen. He keeps looking over here at you. He wants you, but you're not giving him a chance. He'll eventually move on if you don't tell him that you might have feelings for him too. Make your move before it's too late."

"But he's a prat," she tells Remus, though she's wary about his words. Will James really move on and forget her?

"Your prat, and he's been better this year," Remus points out, with a wry smile.

Her head rests back against his shoulder again, and she watches James out of the corner of her eye. But a movement behind him catches her attention, and she notices Sirius glancing over. Remus reaches up, almost knocking Lily away, and fixes his hair and Lily smiles.

"I will if you will."

"What?" Remus asks, confused at Lily's words.

"I'll make a move on my prat if you make one on your prat."

"What makes you think I have a prat?" Remus asks, though his voice sounds strained. Remus has never been a very good liar.

"Sirius."

"He's not a prat," Remus mutters.

"Whatever. Don't try and get out of this. You go and tell Sirius you fancy him and want to get him naked in the prefect's bathroom and I'll go tell Potter that I want to go to Hogsmeade with him. Deal?"

"I do not want to..." Remus trails off, and Lily is sure that it's because he knows he can't say that and sound believable. "Okay. Maybe he's attractive. I mean, who hasn't noticed how gorgeous Sirius is. But that doesn't mean..." he sighs. "Do I have to?" He looks at her imploringly, and Lily glances towards Sirius, who is looking over once more.

Men. so oblivious.

"Go tell him you love him," Lily insists.

"Go tell James the same," Remus retorts.

"You go first then," Lily tells him, moving away from him so he can get up. Remus does, though the movement is slow and uncertain, but there's a determination in his eyes. He strides across the room, passing James, and walks over to Sirius.

Sirius of course notices and is watching Remus, as usual and Lily wonders how they're so blind to each other's feelings.

Sirius stops his conversation with Marlene, and Remus leans in to whisper something in Sirius' ear.

It's only a second after he pulls away before Sirius grabs him by his shirt, pulling him closer as Sirius crashes their lips together. Fingers get caught in curls and its too much pda for Lily to want to look at. Marlene just grins and shakes her head, walking away because there's no distracting Sirius from that kiss.

But now it's her turn and James is coming her way and she's not ready for this - but she has no choice. If Remus can do it, she can too.

"What on Earth is going on there?" he asks her.

"It's called snogging, Potter," she mutters. "You should try it sometime."

He looks a little hurt at the reply, and she's already screwing it up.

"You know... maybe this Saturday. In Hogsmeade. With me."

He stares at her for a long moment before he even speaks. "What? Why?"

"Well, me and Remus had a deal. He tells Sirius how he feels, and I tell you."

"So... how do you feel?" James asks her.

She smiles slightly. "Well, maybe you've won me over," she admits. "And I'd like to finally take you up on that offer to go to Hogsmeade. If it's still open."

* * *


End file.
